


this is a song for a scribbled out name

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Adulthood, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, High School, editor!Nayeon, past!Momo/Nayeon, singer!Sana
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: открыть имя — открыть сердце.





	this is a song for a scribbled out name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [double_knot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/double_knot/gifts).



> *имена!ау

имя, в центре ладони, маленькое, красивое, пересекающее линию жизни, появляется у наён в пятнадцать; оно на другом языке — и наён не может его прочитать; имя появляется, когда она помогает подняться девочке из параллели: её сбили с ног во время игры; может, она оступилась сама. на ровном месте. это позже наён узнает, какая она всё-таки неуклюжая. на пару с ней. это позже, а пока что. девочка крепко сжимает её руку и благодарит, и наён почему-то от этого неприятно. словно её ужалили. она всё равно улыбается в ответ, не может не, когда на неё смотрят. такие внимательные, полные добра, глаза.

весь оставшийся день и несколько после у наён чешется ладонь, даже слазит кожа, так часто она царапает её ногтями. наён, вообще-то, не обращает на это внимания: ей просто некогда. наён не обращает, пока не начинает жечь — она держит руку под ледяной водой, но без толку — и не возникает имя. сначала в ней вспыхивает радость, она ждала этого с самого детства, а за ней — грусть. тех знаний японского, которые есть у неё сейчас, недостаточно. этот человек, скорей всего, далеко, за морем, а наён в сеуле. юная и никому особо не нужная. она водит пальцами по имени — и больше ничего не чувствует.

 

какое-то время наён его не прячет. никто и не замечает: она постоянно что-то пишет на руках, чтобы помнить. символы сливаются в один сплошной текст — имени не видно.

наён не прячет — некому показать.

оно просто с ней. как часть судьбы, которая, может, никогда с ней не случится, ведь в жизни наён не меняется ровным счётом ничего. она ещё подросток: её планы на завтра — не проспать; её планы на жизнь — жить. всё остальное? придёт само или не придёт вообще.

наён не прячет имя: у неё кто-то есть _там_ , но никого нет _здесь_.

 

она поступает в старшую школу, всё так же опаздывает на первый урок и как-то учится, потому что надо, и пачкает руки чернилами — это привычка. так длится до тех пор, пока её не просят написать в школьную газету статью к приближающемуся фестивалю. конкретно — о песенном конкурсе. наён хороша в этом — все знают, и она сразу же соглашается. подобный опыт и дополнительные баллы ей не помешают, но потом ей говорят: необходимы две версии — корейская и японская, а у наён со вторым языком прогресса не было. никакого. уже давно. поэтому она признаётся честно, что перевести не сможет.

— ничего, мы найдём тебе кого-то в помощь.

и находят, и наён — спустя год — видит, будто впервые, ту самую девочку. она её, кстати, не забыла, но не то чтобы о ней вспоминала (раз или два).

её зовут сана — и она надоедливо очаровательна, а ещё поёт.

им не составляет труда подружиться, несмотря на то, как им, вообще-то, неловко, хотя наён кажется, что из них двоих дружит сана, а она с боку — в стороне, но что-то в сане не даёт ей поводов сомневаться. ни в чём. разве что у наён внезапно возникает желание прикрыть имя, иногда — стереть. этот человек для неё недостижим, а сана — ближе, чем кто-либо.

наён ошибается сейчас и будет ошибаться.

годами после.

 

сана таскает её на репетиции, чтобы наён могла оценить каждого и просто понаблюдать за всем процессом; сана таскает её за собой по коридорам школы, болтая без умолку, — и наён идёт за ней, и слушает. порой её это раздражает, но к концу дня, несмотря на усталость, в ней столько положительных эмоций, словно сана их дарит, чтобы люди вокруг неё были счастливы, чтобы она сама чувствовала себя такой. наён обязательно укажет это в статье, когда всё-таки за неё возьмётся всерьёз. сана с ней ежедневно — и наён не покидает ощущение, что так и должно быть. не важно, чьё имя хранит её кожа.

лучше саны — для неё — никого нет.

она здесь — не там.

даже если потом всё будет как раз наоборот.

 

сана приносит ей готовый перевод рано утром, целует в щёку, это же сана, когда наён сонно говорит «спасибо за всё», и убегает на финальную репетицию.

сегодня надо сдать уже в печать, чтобы всё было готово к началу фестиваля.

наён приводит себя в порядок и за завтраком перечитывает написанное — но своё; сверяться с вариантом саны бессмысленно: наён понимает от силы пару предложений — и благодаря тому, что она их автор, только вот на абзаце о сане, как участнице конкурса, она замирает, видя — это невозможно — знакомые символы.

наён раскрывает ладонь: смотрит на неё — и на текст, на неё — и на текст.

снова и снова.

и не верит.

— _сана_.

всё становится на свои места, чтобы развалиться в тот же день.

 

наён решает показать сане её же имя сразу по окончанию всех выступлений, когда объявят победителя; в ней что-то от нетерпения аж горит — ярко, заполняя пламенем до самых краёв. с наён никогда ничего подобного не было; может, было, но лишь с саной рядом она наконец-то осознала, что это такое. ей шестнадцать — всё ново, но всё реально.

и наён горит, и горит, и горит.

так же, как и её ладонь.

пока она сидит в зале, слушает чужое пение и ждёт сану.

когда та выходит на сцену, наён едва сдерживает себя, чтобы не зааплодировать прямо сейчас; сана ищет её глазами — и замечает во втором ряду, и подмигивает, куда без этого, и под аккомпанемент школьной группы начинает петь. чисто и красиво.

будущая звёздочка, которая будет возле наён так близко и так — к сожалению; может, к счастью — не долго, ослепляет сиянием всю аудиторию, а главное — наён. и, естественно, сана _первая_ , что приведёт её к контракту и успеху после, но уведёт от—

наён безумно за неё рада, каждый рад — и сана всех целует, и всех обнимает, и благодарит. сана — в людях и цветах, наён — с боку; в стороне — горела целый день, чтобы выгореть с улыбкой на лице и пониманием того, что всё это, чем бы оно ни было, бесполезно.

имя она так и не показывает, оставляя этот секрет — эту судьбу — при себе.

в полном одиночестве.

 

наён заклеивает ладонь пластырем. сана ни о чём не спрашивает; они обе знают — они ходящие катастрофы, и в этом нет ничего нового. между ними ничего не меняется: их дружба продолжается — и связаны они теперь не статьёй и фестивалем, а другим.

но.

у наён всё ещё пластырь, у саны — весь мир.

 

до самого выпуска она не говорит ни слова.

открыть имя — открыть сердце, поэтому наён сбегает, когда школа для неё заканчивается, не оглядываясь и подальше от саны — она бы отдалился от наён быстрее; они всё равно не обещали друг другу поддерживать связь и быть кем-то ещё, кроме наён и саны — двух обычных девочек, но сана обычной не была и не будет, а наён сама загнала себя в угол.

 

она никогда не была настолько смелой, какой её все считали.

если ей было что-то нужно, наён шла за этим до упора — до победы, и тратила абсолютно все силы — и чаще жалела, и жалела, и жалела. оно того не стоило, не той ценой.

наён никогда не была смелой: она боялась быть отвергнутой и боялась боли, и лишь однажды, усмирив страх, спросила у саны невзначай:

— ты веришь, что для тебя есть где-то человек?

и сана — бесконечный свет — ответила ей честно, как и всегда:

— нет.

— но почему?

— вокруг так много людей и любви, как можно быть привязанной к кому-то одному?

наён сжала тогда ладонь с именем саны в кулак; наён сжала в руках свои чувства — и они, конечно, не исчезли, наоборот — застыли на лице саны: таком ещё юном, но таком — для наён — прекрасном. к тому моменту наён была постарше и ни о чём не мечтала, ничего не ждала, даже сану — у неё не было имени, а если бы было, это вряд ли была б наён.

 

иногда она думает, редактируя чужую статью о диете, сидя в офисе, что сана сказала бы, если бы наён всё же призналась и показала. иногда она думает, а потом смотрит на календарь — десять лет пролетели как мгновение — и глушит все мысли разом, возвращаясь к работе. у неё всё так же руки в чернилах, и она режется бумагой через день, и делает то, что хотела давным-давно: она пишет, пусть это небольшие заметки или интервью, не попадающие на первые страницы, наён довольна. ей неплохо платят — и она держится за своё место, как ни за что не держалась в жизни. она могла бы достичь чего-то ещё, подняться вверх — но стремиться туда долго, падать — нет, так что наён никуда не двигается. один раз убежать она уже убежала: хватит с неё. иногда наён думает, слушая песни саны, была ли бы она несчастней, получив в ответ «прости» на честность, чем сейчас; была ли бы она счастлива, если бы перестала думать, но она не может.

сана на радио и телевидение, сана везде — и там, и здесь.

и с ней — одним именем.

 

— тебе придётся взять интервью: оно запланировано на пять часов; статья и фотосессия будут главными в этом выпуске. нашему журналу такие звёзды только на пользу.

— разве не чеён должна была—

— она не может.

— но как это в последний момент сделаю я—

— не волнуйся, чеён записала все вопросы, тебе просто надо им следовать.

не согласиться — глупое решение, тем более наён ставят перед фактом, поэтому она берёт блокнот чеён и проходится по всему тексту множество раз, чтобы не заглядывать в него потом. чеён не упоминает имя звезды ни в одном из вопросов — это маленький сценарий, скорее черновик — его там и быть не должно.

не то чтобы наён сильно волнует, с кем она будет говорить.

чем меньше стресса, тем лучше. 

и она сидит в комнате, пока фотосессия в разгаре, и ждёт. она давно никого не ждала и не особо-то хотела, но вот дверь открывается — и наён едва не роняет блокнот на пол. перед ней знакомое лицо — оно и так на каждом шагу: смотрит с витрин и плакатов на зданиях, и в магазинах; мелькает на шоу и передачах — это сана, это же—

она её не узнаёт.

наён бы и сама себя не узнала.

интервью проходит плавно: без запинок и косяков; сана много смеётся и говорит искренне — и наён помнит её именно такой, какой она была тогда — в школе — самой близкой.

время заканчивать. остался один вопрос, вытекающий из предыдущего, но у чеён он был построен не совсем корректно — и наён, она же, господи, редактор, его меняет:

— верите ли вы, что для вас есть где-то человек? знаете ли вы сейчас кто это?

наён не имеет права использовать выпавший ей шанс, эту случайную встречу, чтобы услышать «нет» опять, но сана отвечает одним словом и не тем:

— да.

и всё.

 

сана даёт ей автограф, как раньше дарила счастье.

они благодарят друг друга за хорошую работу — и расходятся. жизнь наён возвращается в прежнюю колею: небольшой офис и статьи на разную тематику, в которые она чаще вносит правки, чем пишет. наличие саны в их журнале правда возносит продажи до небес — и наён получает премию и похвалу, и чеён говорит, что ей стоит пересесть с этого кресла в другое — и заняться чем-то серьёзным, подходящим. наён дёргает её за щёки, выслушивает «онни, хватит, не надо, ну» и улыбается. немного печально. у чеён за ухом имя — и она его не прячет; чеён относится к этому по-другому и верит, и любит тоже, но—

— ничего ты ещё не знаешь, чеён-а.

нет «подходящего»: ни места, ни работы, ни людей.

есть жизнь — и в ней как-то приходится жить.

— я начинала со школьной газеты.

и так, наверное, в ней и застряла.

 

прежняя колея ломается, когда ей приходит сообщение: встретимся?

и наён разглядывает имя, в центре ладони, всё такое же отчётливое, окружённое другими и ещё датами, и номерами, но синей ручкой. она так и не избавилась от этой дурацкой привычки; она ни от чего не избавилась: побег не принёс результатов — одни разочарования. вот у неё есть выбор: согласиться — и пережить эти разочарования по-новой, не согласиться — и думать, и жалеть, и думать, и жалеть, и жалеть, и жалеть.

у неё есть выбор — и наён его не делает.

не пишет сане неделю, потом две и три, месяц за месяцем, пока у саны не начинается тур.

но колея ломается: сана, несмотря на концерты, будучи саной, заявляется в офис посреди рабочего дня, привлекая лишнее внимание и поднимая слишком много шума, и ставит перед фактом, как до этого её ставил менеджер, что она не отвертится.

— завтра, там-то и там-то, в восемь, но я приду в полдевятого, потому что ты опоздаешь.

и это звучит как _я тебя помню_.

как _теперь не сбежишь_.

но сана говорит это шёпотом, чтобы слышала только наён.

когда она уходит, наён сидит в недоумении — все глаза на ней.

— очевидно, ты ей понравилась.

и в чеён летят карандаши.

 

наён не воспринимает сану как звезду; может, буквально — она от неё далека, поэтому встреча с ней — это встреча с прошлым, хорошим или нет, наён так для себя и не поняла.

она правда опаздывает, ровно на полчаса, хотя у неё был короткий день, и времени в запасе было полным-полно, но что-то — назло или потому что так надо — заставляет её прийти позже; сана — минута в минуту, как она и говорила. им неловко так же, как было при первом — вторым — знакомстве, но сана спрашивает, сияя тем же светом:

— как ты сегодня, солнце?

это было их личным столько лет назад, что наён на секунду обо всём забыла.

и о том, как при этих словах, как на «солнце», у неё жгло ладонь.

на ней нет пластыря: вместо него белое пятно от корректора — она, всё такая же неуклюжая, разлила по столу, благо никаких бумаг на нём не было, и влезла, не могла не. прятать имя не нужно — оно спряталось само, будто знает страхи и желания наён.

сейчас ей хочется сказать: я с тобой.

сказать: как не была давно.

или: я полюбила тебя прежде, чем узнала, что это ты.

и: это не имеет никакого значения.

ведь _меня_ у тебя нет нигде.

наён думает обо всём, но произносит, конечно, не это:

— я хорошо, а ты?

 

ничего не меняется — у наён всё стабильно, за исключением редких звонков саны и её внезапных визитов в офис. ничего не меняется — и наён продолжает держаться за то, что тянет её вниз, редактируя очередную глупую статью о диете. ничего не меняется, ничего.

 

у неё были, вообще-то, отношения.

кто-то понимал её, кто-то — нет. они не длились долго, всегда находился тот, кто был им нужнее: появлялся на их коже, у них в сердце — и наён с именем саны оставалась опять. с боку; в стороне. она встречалась с момо два года, пока у неё, господи, на коленке не возникло чужое, такое простое и красивое; наён ушла сама и не вернулась, даже когда момо пошла за ней. какая разница? спросила тогда момо. у тебя ведь тоже другое.

для наён разница была.

она была.

 

наён ничего не ждёт: ожидания не окупаются — и мучают.

наён не ждёт, но сана появляется на пороге её квартиры среди ночи; задаваться вопросом, откуда она достала её адрес, наён не задаётся; наверняка чеён выдала ей всё.

_она такая настойчивая, онни!_

действительно.

наён открывает сане сонная, в пижаме, с перекошенными очками — уснула перед телевизором; наён открывает сане — и впускает молча без каких-либо комментариев. зная график саны, наён бы не удивилась, если бы она пришла в пять утра. они идут на кухню, наён ставит чайник, трёт глаза, чтобы проснуться; сана говорит о том о сём — ни о чём конкретном, но у неё же должна быть причина, чтобы прийти в такое время, да?

— тебе прям не терпелось меня увидеть?

нервно и шутя, а сана наоборот так серьёзна, что наён не по себе.

— да.

она отворачивается к чашкам, чтобы сделать чай, но больше чтобы не видеть сану.

наён думает: как бы не пролить кипяток на руки — и сразу же проливает мимо чашки; не издать при этом ни звука нереально, так что сана оказывается возле наён в одно мгновение и включает холодную воду, и подставляет краснеющие ладони под неё.

это происходит так быстро, что наён не успевает опомниться, как сана уже вытирает ей руки полотенцем. осторожно, словно наён вот-вот переломается. наён могла бы сделать это сама — она не настолько беспомощна, но сана — это сана: у неё всё по-своему. 

и наён впервые в жизни забывает об имени, вообще обо всём, потому что вот они — рядом, и вспоминает только потому, что ладонь — та самая — опять горит, не из-за кипятка, эта боль прошла: сана всё так же держит её руки в своих, даже если их отделяет полотенце — это ничего: наён чувствует всё — и пускает на самотёк, когда сана убирает ткань.

страх уходит — она слишком долго боялась что-то менять.

наён не была готова к реальности и предсказуемому отказу.

теперь будь что будет.

(ничего, ничего, ничего).

— наён.

— я, вообще-то, старше! где твоё—

— наён.

— ну что?

и сана повторяет её имя как заведённая: наён, наён, наён, наён, наён—

свет из глаз стекает по щекам — и наён кончиками пальцев, едва ощутимо, дотрагивается до этих звёздочек, а сана раскрывает ладонь наён с «минатозаки сана» и прикладывает свою с «им наён», и её голос дрожит, но всё равно звучит как песня, когда она говорит:

— я думала, что больше никогда тебя не увижу.

не найду.

— сана.

— я правда тебя не узнала, но когда ты задала последний вопрос — у меня не было никаких сомнений, что это ты. как и была всегда. с самого начала.

сана не может замолчать — и наён почти её не слышит, а потом перебивает:

— как ты сегодня, солнце?

это немного сбивает сану с толку, но её улыбка после сияет ярче любой звезды.

(так близко)

— хорошо, а ты?

— и я.

с тобой.

как и должна была.


End file.
